


Just Desserts

by trashvers (moomacow)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, alex is in college and they miss each other, ive been sitting on this for months lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomacow/pseuds/trashvers
Summary: Kara visits Alex at an unconventional time of day to hang out and be cute :)





	Just Desserts

"Alex!" Kara whispered.

"Aleeeex!" Her elbows rested on the windowsill while her knees hovered over flowering bushes. Through the glass, she could see her sister's sleeping form, chest rising uniformly with each breath, heart beating steadily.

Kara tapped her nails against the glass carefully. "Alex! Wake up!"

The girl on the bed stirred and her heartbeat picked up. Finally, she turned sideways- away from the window- and settled back down.

Kara huffed. She used her freeze breath and scribbled, "Hello!!" on the glass and rapped her knuckles against it.

Alex's head swiveled back and she squinted towards the source of the noise. She scrubbed at her eyes with her knuckles and sat up. "... Kara?"

Kara nodded and mimed opening the window.

"Hold on," Alex mumbled.

She padded towards her barefoot, in her tanktop and sweats. Kara was clad all in black, an unusual look for her. She unlocked her window lifted it, leaning outside to check that they were alone.

She turned back to her sister. "What're you doing here?" Her words were the slightest bit slurred with the interruption of her sleep. It was adorable.

Kara grinned. "I wanted ice cream!" She urged Alex aside and tumbled onto the carpet.

Alex's gaze found the neon red numbers on the alarm clock on her nightstand.“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

Kara bounced up and straightened her glasses. "Me, obviously." She flashed her an endearing grin and conjured a sweater out of thin air. The "whoosh" of air that ruffled Alex's hair was the only sign she'd ever moved.

"It's kinda chilly outside- for a human."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You have to change too. Skulking around in /that/ at an ice cream parlor will only make the clerk think they're about to get robbed."

She remembered the dark sky outside and squinted suspiciously at the blonde. "Where are you planning to get ice cream at 4am, exactly?"

Kara scuffed her boot across the floor sheepishly. "Well, uh… it's noon in France?"

Alex sighed. "You know I can't go with you, right?" She hated being the responsible one. It was a trait that Eliza had instilled in her for years, every day since her alien had fallen from the sky. Even though she would absolutely love to get away before finals week began, they just couldn't risk it, especially across such a large distance. Kara was still young, not even eighteen yet- Alex's age. As the adult, she had to set a good example. Besides, Kara already knew she'd say no, but she was determined to keep trying until Alex caved in.

Kara pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you'd have to fly too slow, lugging me around. We'd get caught." In the year after Jeremiah had been taken away from them, Kara had stopped asking altogether, but as their bond deepened, she grew comfortable enough to start asking again. Never as insistently as before, though.

Kara crossed her arms and sighed, "Fine. I'll get it myself." She poked at Alex's chest with a finger. "But we're still going out. Take me to your favorite park around here, or something."

Alex smiled. "It's a date."

Kara bit her lip and nodded once, stepping back. Once out the window, she was in the stratosphere in mere seconds.

She always acted strange after Alex called "hanging out" a date. But that wasn't her most pressing concern. She stayed still for a moment, wishing things could be different. That Kara wouldn't be in mortal danger for being from another planet if her secret ever got out. That she could be free to do as she pleased, since all she wanted to do was harmless anyways. 

The cool breeze that drifted in shook her from her thoughts, and she slowly slid the window shut. She checked her clock. She still had about eight minutes to prepare, give or take. She brushed the taste of sleep away in her shared bathroom and splashed water on her face. She rubbed her face on her towel and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about how the world could be different, now. Kara could visit her every day. Hell, they could share Alex's bed every night and have every meal together. But the reality was that Kara only visited her university once a month, tops. She truly missed her comforting, familiar presence in her life. Especially when she was eating alone in the dining hall, "too busy" to make friends.

She walked back into her room and put on the sweater Kara had picked out for her. It was an ugly reindeer print that she'd gotten for her as a gag gift, once she understood the mechanics of human jokes. She admired herself in the full-length mirror on the wall. The brown splotch with antlers was surrounded by green and red cloth. Puffy miniature white pom-poms lined the collar, sleeves, and bottom. Tinsel cascaded down her chest, swaying with even the most minor of movements. Twin bells were situated just on top of her boobs. She loved it.

Even so, it paled in comparison to the real gift that Kara had revealed hours later, after their parents had gone to sleep. A collection of Kara's sketches from the entire previous year, some of Midvale, others of her family, but most of the flora and fauna and architecture of Krypton. Alex lifted her pillow and ran her fingers across the cover. When she got her medical degree, it still wouldn't be as valuable to her as this book, this book that contained the essence of Kara's heart and soul. She hugged it to her chest for a moment before setting it back in its hiding place. Easy to find, sure, but Alex preferred having it close to her. When she was too stressed or wired to sleep, it was the one thing that never failed to relax her. Getting lost in the illustrated story of a lost world, what was more poetic than that?

A shadow blocked the sliver of moonlight that had been streaming through the window. Alex looked up from her lap and smiled at her favorite person in the universe.

Kara tilted her head and smiled back, waving enthusiastically and pointing to a nondescript brown bag in her other hand.

"It's open." She sprawled across her bed and nonchalantly waited.

Kara slid the glass open until she could stick her head in. "Come on, lazy butt! If I just traveled eleven thousand miles, I think you can take me somewhere pretty within walking distance."

Alex sighed dramatically. "Fine. But you're carrying me."

Kara grinned wider. "That can be arranged." She winked.

Alex scoffed to hide the skip in her heartbeat. Sometimes…

Yes, Kara was pretty. Out-of-this-world gorgeous. And she had the brightest smile she'd ever seen. The kindest personality she'd ever heard of. The most brilliant mind on Earth. Wait- where was she going with this?

She smoothed down her sweater and locked her door, walked down the hallway and out the automatically-locked door to the dorm entrance. Kara was already there, handing her one of the mystery cups of frozen sugary goodness.

"Don't open it yet! It's incentive for you to get us where we're going, quick."

Alex was itching to know what flavor Kara had gotten her, but she complied. She put her cup back in the bag and took Kara's hand, tugging her along. "This way." Her left hand would be warm, at least. The night was chillier than she'd planned. Their breath billowed with an opaque white.

Kara squeezed her hand and followed, walking away from the brick buildings and into the throng of trees across the way. Alex weaved along a dirt path, occasionally pointing to important places where she'd spotted a rare bird or an otherworldly butterfly. The grass crunched underfoot as they cracked the hardening frost enveloping it.

Kara finally felt grounded for the first time in what felt like years. High school had been a chore ever since her sister left for college. She had no one to turn to when she wanted to talk about home- her old home- or simply to be herself around, with their special brand of inside jokes, nor had she wanted to re-create their tactile relationship with someone else. The thought of it alone made her cringe. So instead she breathed in the scent of pines, earth, and most importantly, Alex. The mint in her mouth, coconut shampoo in her hair, and something else Kara had no other word for- it was just /Alex/.

Alex stopped suddenly, causing Kara to bump lightly against her shoulder.

Her older sister raised an eyebrow at her. "Paying attention, Kar?"

Kara blushed. "Yeah, 'course." She looked around, and it seemed they'd been walking for a lot longer than she'd realized. The sky was graying with the rising sun, and her cells buzzed as the radiation seeped through the clouds and sank into her bones. The rumble of crickets had sank into a low hum, and the sound of running water had intensified. They stood at the edge of a stream, with a conveniently-placed log facing it.

Alex unlinked their hands, sat, and patted the space to her left. "I dragged it over here. Took ages." She smiled at Kara, who smiled back. The view was gorgeous, the sparkle of frost on the ground and on tree trunks and the languid movement of ice-laden water evoked memories of their family trip to Central Park around this time, years ago. She could almost hear the echoes of their caroling and laughter.

Alex massaged her right hand with her left, trying to transfer the Kryptonian heat to her numb appendage. Kara's eyes widened. "How cold is it, really?"

Thanks to her alien physiology, she couldn't feel temperature changes unless they were truly extreme. She felt the slightest chill at her cousin's fortress. In more temperate climates, she had to either guess or check on the weather channel.

Alex shivered. Once they'd stopped moving, the light sweat she'd worked up getting to this place felt like it was freezing onto her skin. "N-not t-too bad."

Kara gave her a look. She shrugged off her parka and helped Alex put it on, then zipped it all the way up. She patted the cloth down, satisfied. "There."

Alex's heart warmed, but a part of her wished Kara had come to see her in a thin sweater so that they'd have to cuddle to keep Alex warm. She just missed human contact, that's all. She was touch-starved. She slid her left hand onto Kara's and left it there. Kara flipped her own hand over and intertwined their fingers.

She looked at her from above her glasses. "Better?"

Alex sighed happily. "Much. Thank you."

Kara suddenly remembered the weight in her other hand when she moved to hold Alex's arm. "Oh! The ice cream!"

Thankfully, the air around them was below freezing, so the three once-perfectly shaped, chocolate-brown flowers that Alex unveiled were only the slightest bit worse for wear.

"It's called Bacio," Kara commented with perfect pronunciation. She herself was scooping up a white cream with cherries. She pointed down with her spoon.

"Amarena." She licked her lips. "Wanna try?"

Alex's eyes strayed to the movement. "Yeah."

Kara leaned down and found Alex's gaze. "Yeah, what?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes, please."

Kara smiled and dug a large spoonful of her container. Instead of handing it to Alex, she held it in front of her mouth.

Alex tried to relax her suddenly stiff muscles. "I can feed myself, you know."

Kara shrugged. "I know." She wiggled the spoon in front of Alex. "Want it or not?"

In lieu of answering, Alex leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the spoon, tugging backwards until most of the cream was in her mouth.

"Mmh. Delicious."

Kara's mouth opened and closed. She cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah!" She eyed the spoon, before digging back in and eating another spoonful herself. "Def my favrite."

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Alex chided.

Kara scooped a monstrous heap of cream into her mouth. "Sowwy." She grinned, chipmunk cheeks poofing out comically. Alex snorted. "You're a child!"

Kara swallowed and replied knowingly, "You love me."

Alex finally brought herself to mangle the artful decoration of her ice cream. She pretended to think about it. Kara shoved her playfully. Alex laughed. "Yeah, I do."

Kara looked into Alex's eyes for a beat longer than normal. "Me too."

Alex busied herself with tasting the chocolate hazelnut confection in her hand.

\---

Soon after returning to Alex's room, Kara had to leave- she still had class that morning.

Kara hugged Alex as tightly as she dared. "Call me."

Alex nodded into the crook of her neck, holding Kara as tight as she could so her Kryptonian could really feel it. "Don't get in trouble."

Kara drew her head back with a scoff, arms loose against Alex's waist. "Pfft. Me?? Trouble? Who was it that got into all those fights her sophomore year?"

Alex shook with laughter, jostling Kara's hands a bit further down her hips. Her own hands stayed fairly high, on Kara's ribs. It was normal- they were used to the intimacy. "I did that for you!!"

Kara's chin hitched up and she took on an authoritative tone. "I'm made of steel, Alex. I do the protecting."

Alex shook her head ruefully. "Okay, tough gal. The only thing that needs protecting is the cafeteria from your appetite."

Kara groaned and hid her face on Alex's shoulder. "That was ONE time! When are you gonna let it go?"

Alex chuckled. "Never." Her arms tightened around the other girl, before finally letting go. "If you don't leave now, we'll both be late."

Kara caught one of her hands and swung it between them. "I'll miss you."

"I already do." Then she did something she'd only done once before- she got onto her tiptoes and kissed Kara's forehead. "Bye," she whispered. Kara let go of her hand and wiped her hands on her pants nervously. She replied just as softly. "Bye." Then she walked out the door.

Alex wanted to get under her covers again and imagine that Kara was still there with her, but she had to get to class or she really /would/ be late. She grabbed a scarf draped over her chair and ran out. It was only after she'd settled down in her lecture hall that she realized that she could smell Kara- she was still wearing her parka. She used her scarf as a cover to sniff it. Kryptonians were really something. If she had to describe it, it smelled like flowers and honey and a hint of /other/ that was indescribably addictive. She slid down her seat, absently jotting notes and doodling in the margins during the pauses between her professor's monologue.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts welcome! no guarantees, I don't have a beta so I obsess over these ficlets for literal months lol  
> comment if you wanna make my day :D


End file.
